Hunter
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: "Who are you!" Shane demanded, the girl smirked again. "I thought you of all people would recognise your little sister Shane..." Alyssa is back but there's one small difference... She's a vampire hunter. How will Shane cope with his little sister constantly on the run from the Law? Rated T for safety and content in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**My first Morganville Vampires story. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry it's so short. This will be continued if you guys request it to but if not then... Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampires series or any of the characters in this story.**

**Follow, Favourite and Review please! :)**

* * *

Michael gasped as a bullet whizzed past his head. He spun to see who had shot it. A short, tanned girl with brown curly hair with streaks of blue and purple which came to her waist was stood there holding a gun and smirking. Michael used his vampire speed and put the girl into a headlock, she swiftly threw the gun at Shane and he caught it with one hand.

"Be careful with that thing..." She gasped, struggling to breathe through the tight headlock.

"Who are you?!" Shane demanded, the girl smirked again.

"I thought you of all people would recognise your little sister Shane..." Michael tighten the headlock, causing her to splutter and cough.

"Let her go." Shane growled through gritted teeth. Michael looked up at him in confusion but let go nonetheless. The girl stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes. "You're sooo kind." She snorted sarcastically and glared at Michael.

"A-Alyssa?" Shane looked at her in confusion. Surely this fierce girl who looked as though the only thing on her mind was murder, couldn't be his sweet little sister.

"Missed me big brother?" She giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before scanning over the room. "Is this seriously where you live?" She snorted and rested her hand on her hip. The boys were in the Glass House living room, playing on the Xbox when the girl claiming to be Shane's dead sister had invited herself in and just missed in killing Michael.

"What are you doing here." He hissed, refusing to believe that she was his sister.

"Trying to kill my bounty." She gave a sidewards glare at Michael.

"Y-you mean you're-..." Shane's eyes widened. Alyssa nodded.

"A vampire hunter. An a damn good one usually!" She laughed. "I guess I'm a little weak when it comes to someone that I know though!" She tucked the other side of her hair behind her ear to show a variety of scars running down the left hand side of her face. They looked like they were scars from being burnt, there was no doubt that this girl had been in a fire. Shane drew in a collective breath and asked the question he knew that he and Michael wanted to know.

"By some miracle you are Alyssa... How are you still alive?"


	2. Rookie stuff!

**Sorry it's another small chapter! But I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far!**

**Follow Favourite and pleaseeee review! Thanks ;)**

* * *

"Well... You can imagine my shock and anger when I woke up in a morgue..." Alyssa snorted. "So yeah... I was pretty pissed but fortunately the coffin hadn't been sealed so I managed to open it and get out." Shane and Michael gave one another nervous glances. Surely this story wasn't true. Shane knew that they had pronounced Alyssa as dead.

'_They might have made a mistake..._' He thought to himself, but shook his head. '_No! Alyssa died that day. This girl is not Alyssa._'

"I had no idea where I was or why, all I knew is that I killed all over and the last thing that I remembered was a fire." She sighed. "So the first thing I did was ask someone where I was... And she screamed and fainted... Because she thought I was a ghost..." Alyssa giggled at the memory, finding it absolutely hilarious. "The next thing I did was climb out of the window. I would have taken the door but I didn't really feel like causing anymore heart attacks! I soon bumped into Sam Glass who after I explained what had happened, told me that you guys were ditching the town after my 'funeral' which was scheduled to be the next day. So I planned to approach you guys before the funeral, only to find that you were 'too depressed' and didn't even attend!" She waved her arms around as she was speaking and started pacing up and down the room. "I was seriously pissed off! Fortunately I bumped into some of dad's old friends who taught me how to hunt..." She paused and spun to look at Shane. "When did you get here?" She tilted her head and frowned. "Where's dad? Where's mom?" Shane twitched and glared at her.

"That's none of your business." He scowled. "At least not until you can prove that you're Lyssa." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Don't believe me! I don't care!" She started to walk to the door but was stopped by Michael.

"We're not letting you leave until you can prove who you are. You could be a psychotic murderer for all we know." He said sternly. She rolled her eyes and tried to look at him intimidatingly, which proves to be very hard when you're a bit of a midget like her.

"Pfft! And thats coming from you fangzilla!" She snorted and balanced her hand on her hip. When she realised he wasn't getting the message, she sighed and turned around so she could go sit down on the sofa. Suddenly, she felt something rubbing against her wrists. When she craned her neck to see what it was, she discovered that her hands were tied behind her back with rope. She looked up at Michael in confusion but he just scowled at her. Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, Alyssa accepted that fact that there was no way that her brother and his friend were going to believe her and proceeded with sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure how you're going to... But prove that you're Alyssa." Shane demanded. His emotions were running wild, he had no idea what was going to happen, what if she was Alyssa... What if she wasn't?

"Edoc laiceps ruo ni kaeps nac I!" She stared intensely at Shane while saying this. He twitched slightly at this and she knew he was cracking.

"I don't care if you can speak in mine and Alyssa's special backwards code. That doesn't prove it." He looked away. '_How did she know that? She must me Alyssa_!' He thought to himself. '_No! Pfft! Anyone could know that!... Right?'_

"Fine!" She stood up and waved her arms around. "Go dig up my 'grave'! There won't be a body in the coffin!" Michael stood there, watching her with wide eyes.

"I just tied your wrists up..." He mumbled, tilting his head and frowning.

"Please Mikey!" Alyssa laughed, using his nickname and rolling her eyes. "Escaping from ropes is rookie stuff!"


End file.
